Much Like Falling
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: It's so easy to fall to the temptation of power.  What if something was done with good intentions, but then went wrong? Is it still good?  Arrancar!Keigo, Arrancar!Mizuiro, and Mentions of Arrancar!Tatsuki. Mizuirocentric fic, so far. Very, Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Much Like Falling

Pairing: None yet.

Summary: It's so easy to fall to the temptation of power. Arrancar!Keigo!Mizuiro, and Mentions of Arrancar!Tatsuki. Very, Very AU.Rating: PG-13 for safety ;o

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Char Death. [mentioned

Notes: Yeah, the idea stuck with me, and that's why I wrote it. Comments are loved on this and…here we go.

Sunset drew, a curtain shielding the world slowly creeping down—night was on its way, you know.

An eerie tune whistled its way down the street, the area surprisingly empty for this time in Karakura town.

The body slid out of the shadows of the alleyway with ease, the quickly darkening sky and the street lights (the lights were set on around half an hour ago, preparing for night) highlighting the piece of what looked like bone tracing just above Kojima Mizuiro's ear, sliding along the side of his hair—a picture of elegance, as always. The tune became louder, now, not only etched in the others' mind, but also hummed, the motion soothing the other unintentionally. The melody had been something his mother had always hummed to him when he was little, before, well, _it _happened, and she was kind of gone for the most part from his life. But he really didn't want to think about that now. So, he didn't.

Now, this was quite a sight. I'm sure you would admit. Nobody expected this—this sudden change of Mizuiro. Then again…People forget how easily power is corrupted.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

…Wasn't that a quote stated somewhere? Well, as painful as it is, this quote hits it right on the spot. Mizuiro's power was his intelligence, and oh so quickly did the other fall.

Tempted…taunted by power. However, the sad thing is that in the beginning, his actions had been noble—had been for the good.

_"I'll… tell you. __Anything—Everything.__ Just…Just fix them. Please…Fix them." Said Mizuiro, pathetic and groveling on the floor. His voice was quiet, as usual, despite his obvious sorrow—shown by the tears rushing down his cheeks._

_Keigo—dead.__Tatsuki—dying._

_Mizuiro knew that this man—that this __**Aizen**__ was strong. He could feel it in the air, see it in how he was treated (in how the other reacted to him, things like that) and it was just…obvious. With a person such as Aizen, the strength emanating from him mentally was…crushing. The other had come down here with the intent of hurting Ichigo—but __Mizuiro just…he wouldn't let that happen. As long as he could, he would prevent that from happening. He had to, after all. _

_"Oh?" __Asked the voice, clearly amused with Mizuiro's so-far futile actions.__ "And, boy, what exactly could _you _possibly tell me that I don't already know myself?" Aizen had asked, and, honestly, at first, Mizuiro didn't want to tell him. He was frightened—hardly happy to admit this to himself. But, you know, it had to be done. He'd…he'd tell _it _as long as it saved Keigo and Tatsuki. He would. Despite his appearances, he loved his friends. Keigo and Tatsuki really meant something to him. He knew it, and—"Well?"_

_"I can…see things." He said, after a moment, still thinking it over and wondering if it was too soon to take back his words. Unfortunately or not, it wasn't. He'd said it, it was out already. __"Things will happen and…I'll know. I can put things together, fast, and I just __know __how things work—"_

_Aizen held out a hand, instructing the other to stop. Mizuiro flinched, and his head dipped down, staring at Keigo's hand which he was holding close with his own. He squeezed the cold boy's hand, tightly, wishing for Keigo's slight courage to help him here. He was shaking, that much was obvious to whoever was looking. _

_"Now, Now, Mizuiro.__ No need to be ashamed…you intrigue me, if what you've said is true, I'll give you that much." Even so, Aizen could see right then and now that at least partly of what Mizuiro said was true—the other was, obviously, smart. He was young…but even so, all the more room to blossom under the skilled hands of a gardener, no? _

_"I'll fix them." He said, leaning down and grasping the other boy's chin tightly and making him look up, away from the dead body of his friend. "And you—you will come with me." _

And so it had been. However, "fixing" had not been Mizuiro's idea of it all. "Fixing" Keigo had been turning the other into an Arrancar—yet, Keigo, having been dead so long, had forgotten who he was, empty minded, nearly brainwashed. Like a newborn Arrancar, by all means. Tatsuki, the same. Died and turned into an Arrancar. That was how it was. Yet…Tatsuki had kept her…everything. But she had been…too rebellious, according to Aizen, and had to be taken care of—discipline, apparently, just hadn't been working on the teen.

As slightly shameful and embarrassing as it was, that was how things came to be, how Mizuiro had ended up here, walking once more in Karakura town—a flicker in the air, and suddenly, a figure melted into the air right beside him, going into step.

"Mizuiro-sama?" The once goofy voice of Asano Keigo greeted him, and Mizuiro halted his steps, the tune dying so quickly—as if a bad note had been played, someone had interrupted his quiet song. His smile sank slightly, but he didn't let it show too much, as he listed to the other. He didn't even have to turn to see the new face of Asano Keigo, having practically memorized the new look. A bone-like structure falling up the side of his jaw, running over hair and making a half-helmet for the boy, going past the part in his hair, was most of his new look. Besides the traditional Arrancar uniform. But that was something he didn't want to dwell on, at the moment.

"Yes?" He questioned, voice quiet, as always.

"You left—without me. You should have been more careful, Mizuiro-sama." Keigo replied, stepping closer to the other, hand gripping light on the hilt of his sword, wary of this 'unfamiliar' land. "Not to doubt you, of course, but if it's really Kurosaki that you say is coming…" He trailed off, unsure if he was stepping too far over his boundaries.

Mizuiro just let out a small sigh, giving Keigo a sad smile. "Yes…I just needed to get away, and be by myself, Keigo." He felt saddened, truly, he did. Mizuiro missed the other Keigo, the one who was…well. A bit of a fool. But…It's not as if he could do anything about it. And, truthfully, he'd much prefer an empty-headed Keigo to a dead Keigo. "Anyway…Kurosaki should be arriving here any moment…so be ready, Keigo."

"Yes, Mizuiro-sama."

So that was it, then. Everything was set into place, the dice was rolled, the cards were set, and now all they had to do was, well…wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so, here lies the second chapter of my fic. Wooh Anyway. I'm rather paranoid about my writing, so, I'm currently looking for a beta who's on at least a few times a week to, perhaps, get back to me asap? Hehe. Anyway, yeah. Third chapter, I think, I may attempt to get out Thursday, but it really depends on how much schoolwork I have. Looking, again, for someone to beta that.

So, yeah. Here I go, with the second chapter. I hope it's good. :3

---

Mizuiro continued on his walk, his footsteps leading him to what was once his school. Once his, once Keigo's, once Tatsuki's, once Orihime's…and probably still Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu's.

It must be strange, Mizuiro mused to himself, as he stopped by the fence guarding their school. Ichigo must feel…odd, to say the least, going to school while half of his friends were M.I.A. or dead. Ichigo had been practically dead to them anyway, though, with the times few and far between that he had actually come to school as of late. Never mind the times that he came to school had always been from a very depressed Ichigo, much unlike himself, and had Kurosaki not wanting to talk to anybody.

That is if Ichigo had noticed that they all were gone anyway. As blunt as the comment was, it was true, and Mizuiro didn't know what to think. A month and a half spent in Hueco Mundo with, surprisingly, no confrontations by…anybody. He wondered how Ichigo felt, but then couldn't bring himself to care.

A week in Hueco Mundo. A week; that was all it took to crush his hope of Ichigo or anybody to come and save them. Because, really, a week had gone—Ichigo was probably too busy dealing with Soul Society to check back home. As usual. Oh, Aizen had told Mizuiro everything. No need to tell Keigo—once the other turned into an Arrancar, he'd forgotten everything else, simply implemented with the default information based on what an Arrancar should/shouldn't know.

Sad, really. But again—what could you do? Not really anything. He tried, but it wasn't as if anything he tried was working. Hopefully Keigo might…one day remember by himself. Who knows?

"He's here." The boy who Mizuiro had his mind on (maybe it was bad that Keigo was on his mind so much, though, but Keigo had turned to be something static that Mizuiro found he could rely on) spoke, announcing Ichigo's arrival along with the sudden flash of familiar reiatsu that the other had.

"Don't die, Keigo." Mizuiro remarked as an afterthought (despite the obvious fact that Ichigo wouldn't attack either of them once he realized who they were) which sent Keigo hesitating and glancing at Mizuiro worriedly. Was it that bad that he'd have to watch for his life? Was Ichigo really that bad?

"…Yes, Mizuiro-sama." He answered after a moment, still unsure. But he unsheathed his zanpakutou and held it to his side, not daring to take any chances.

---

Ichigo had noticed the two unfamiliar auras of the two people—one was perhaps as strong as an Espada, according to the reiatsu, and the other though weaker was still much of a threat.

"Shit…" He murmured, as he ran towards where they were—he didn't need this. He was too worried about the sudden disappearance of his friends to worry about an Arrancar, Espada, Hollows—them! Damnit!

Skidding to a halt as he approached the spirit force (knowing but not acknowledging that this was, indeed, the grounds of his old school, so it was rather ironic that he met Keigo and Mizuiro there—though, not that he noticed this just yet) Ichigo glared at the two. "I don't have time for this, so if you'd—" He stopped short, shocked, as the realization hit him, hardly believing what he was seeing in front of him.

"Yes, you never really had time for us, did you?" Mizuiro questioned simply, that sad smile still on his face as he waved at Ichigo. "Hello, Ichigo. Long time no see."

"What're you…Mizuiro? Keigo? What…happened to you?" He asked, voice laced with disbelief. This _must _have been some kind of cruel, cruel trick—this could _not _be Keigo and Mizuiro standing there in front of him…just no way. Ichigo missed Mizuiro lower his hand in favor of brushing what would've been 'dust' off of his shoulder, before returning it to his side, so wrapped up in this.

"Mizuiro-sama…how does he know me?" Keigo inquired of the other, frowning. They'd never met, so he really would like to know just how Ichigo knew of him. He was new, too, so had the other found out so fast…?

"Ah. Don't you worry about it, Keigo. I'll explain it all to you later." A slight nod was all that was received from the other, and his silence was enough—Mizuiro didn't even bother to look at the other for his acceptance. He had other matters at hands, as of now.

Ichigo…still didn't believe it, and he stood across from them, looking rather dumb (if you asked Mizuiro, based on how little the Substitute Shinigami was doing and the look on Ichigo's face right now didn't help him any) holding Zangetsu in his hands.

"Oh. I forgot, you're not aware. Asano here had died trying to conceal information about you—from Aizen-sama, you know. Tatsuki as well. Tried to protect you and Orihime…I don't see why they did it, not now at least, but I suppose I might have, back then. You never really were there for us, when I think about it now, Ichigo. We would have helped you, you know. Would have been there for you…" Mizuiro paused to sigh. "But. It's too late now…isn't it, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo felt both anger and guilt race through him right then. Anger at Aizen for stooping so low to actually go out and harm his friends, as well as guilt for not being there more for Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and everyone…Because now look at what happened. It was his entire fault, too. That's what made him feel the worse. "So…Aizen turned you into…hollows? Then… Arrancar?"

Ichigo was still rather incredulous about the whole thing. Keigo, uneasy at the words brushed them off. He would fight Ichigo if he hurt Mizuiro in any way—that's all he needed to know, and was going to worry about. Keigo had much more prowess in actually wielding a sword than Mizuiro did (he wasn't like the old Keigo anymore, if only to state the obvious, considering the old Keigo would have cut himself up accidentally before they even reached the enemy) the other opting for more of a…mental power.

"Basically, that's it." Mizuiro said, agreeing with him completely, not even bothering to be quiet about it. "While you were away _attempting _to rescue Orihime-chan, I think."

Millions of questions Ichigo had, and each one he couldn't quite answer himself. "But…why are you with him? Why…are you here?"

Mizuiro chuckled. "I'm with him because Aizen-sama appreciates my intelligence. He's decided to take me under his wing, so to speak, believe it or not. I suppose he sent us here to test our loyalties for one—"

"Couldn't you just run away now? I'll take you guys to Soul Society, you know! You'll be happy there!" Ichigo stated rather confidently, totally oblivious to the flinch from Mizuiro as he got interrupted.

"That's a nice thought…but…"

"But?!"

A sickly sweet smirk danced along Mizuiro's lips. "I don't want to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Right so, here's chapter three and I hope it's alright. Thanks to: Etoli and Brandeee for helping me beta the fic and such. Also, apologies for any spacing mistakes. It was being...weird. o.o

---

Mizuiro didn't want to leave, that much he was sure of. He had…a whole lot in Hueco Mundo, as opposed to what he'd probably have in Soul Society (never mind what he had in real life; that was hardly anything he cared about anymore, and he'd never much been connecting with his mother as of late, so he wasn't worked up over her, or anything). Nobody would trust him—he'd be treated rather badly in the Soul Society, considering how closely he'd worked with Aizen, and that was just something he couldn't stand for, not now. Not when he was so close, so up there, in Hueco Mundo anyway. Regardless, Aizen was teaching him everything, you know. Why should he leave? Keigo was here, and it's not as if he could leave without his old friend.

Ichigo wasn't believing much today, was he? Because, yeah, you guessed it—Ichigo was having a hard time believing what Mizuiro was saying—he, personally, couldn't even fathom anybody actually wanting to stay in such a 'shitty' place such as Hueco Mundo…and he was getting this wrong feeling as Mizuiro looked at him with that…smile.

It was his entire fault, he realized that now.

"Also, we could kill you now if we wanted, you know, Ichigo. It's been…such a short time, but Aizen-sama has taught us so much." Mizuiro laughed at this, though it was more of a chuckle than anything. "It's too bad Aizen-sama clearly forbids harming you here—he has plans for you, Ichigo. So be careful."

Mizuiro was going to say something else when suddenly, yet another portal was opened up beside him, and another person stepped out—Aizen.

"Don't you think you two should be getting back soon?" Aizen questioned rather innocently, smiling down at Ichigo, watching the Substitute Shinigami tense up as his subordinates acted just how they were supposed to.

Keigo bowed low at the sudden presence of their Leader, and sheathed his own sword, looking at Mizuiro for immediate instruction. "Yes, yes…" Mizuiro started, unable to stop the small sigh from flitting past his lips.

"I suppose we should leave, Aizen-sama." He bowed himself. "I apologize for the delay—I got distracted. Catching up with Ichigo, you see."

Aizen nodded, slightly amused by Mizuiro's words. Reached out and pat the other on the head, much like an animal that deserved a reward—Mizuiro only smiled sadly, once more.

He didn't mind the touches—Aizen was…a bit like the father he'd never had. Well, not exactly (and it wasn't as if Aizen could be his…mother, so to speak) like, but it wasn't as if Mizuiro had anything to base it off of, now, did he?

Ichigo glared, stepping forward. Aizen was here, and he knew what to do around Aizen. His mind wasn't as confused (to fight or to flee or to talk with Mizuiro and Keigo?) as it had been with simply Mizuiro and Keigo; he could deal with Aizen, and this.

"No. I'm taking Mizuiro and Keigo back with me. I'm going to fix them, damnit! I don't know what you did to their heads, but I'll find a way to fix it."

Mizuiro hesitated at Ichigo's words, shaking his head. "Nice try, Ichigo…but we're going home now. And if you are stupider than I thought and you do, in fact, fight Aizen-sama at this point and time—then by all means, good luck, and do try not to die, will you?" He waved, once again, and stepped through the still-open portal back to Hueco Mundo which Aizen had still left open for them.

"Ah…Would you like it for me to take care of him, Aizen-sama?" Keigo inquired, hesitating and not following Mizuiro just yet.

"Not needed, Keigo. But I appreciate the offer. Go find Mizuiro, and make sure he's fine. I'll deal with Ichigo."

Keigo nodded, smiling and bowing at Aizen once more. "Yes, Aizen-sama." And without another word, Keigo disappeared into the portal after Mizuiro.

"…You bastard!" snarled Ichigo, lunging for Aizen. "The hell did you do to them?"

It didn't take Aizen much to dodge the lame attempt of attack from Ichigo. Honestly, was that all the boy had? Surely not, but it was pathetic now, nonetheless."Let me simply tell you, Ichigo. All I did was plan on killing them all—it was Mizuiro who gave me the deal that I could take him if I brought Tatsuki and Keigo back to life. And I did that forhim. He's growing, you know. Becoming a…" Oh, he couldn't resist the smirk tugging at his lips here. "A fine Arrancar for me." Much like an Espada in his rankings, except the whole not-as-powerful-with-a-weapon thing.

"It, however, is a pity he doesn't fight as much as everything else. But he is, definitely, a smart boy. It's quite sad that nobody noticed his talents…" A sigh and Aizen shook his head as if disappointed with the world. "I digress…I must get going. Mizuiro's aforementioned class, you see. Try to get them back, Ichigo. It'd like you to try again, as you so horribly did with Orihime." This part would be just a game to Aizen, after all. It's not like it mattered, and it's not as if Mizuiro and Keigo were a threat to soul society…not yet, at least. So who would help him? "Farewell, Ichigo. Perhaps I'll see you soon." And with that, he left through the portal once more.

Oh, what a fun game this was.

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore, feeling the intense urge to hit something but considering the only object that he could possibly hit was the chain link fence, he didn't do anything. How could he have done that? How could he have let Aizen take Mizuiro and Keigo…just like that? He was furious at himself for that. If only he'd paid more damn attention! He should've known that Aizen might stoop so damn low as to harm his friends (what he didn't know, however, was that Aizen had done it because Ichigo needed to be 'punished' for sticking his nose where it didn't belong) and…argh!

He spun around, using flash-step because, yeah, needed to get to Urahara's shop as fast as he could. Urahara would do something about it, would know what to do about it…right? Either that, or he'd contact Soul Society with the matter and they'd figure out something to do. They would—damnit, they had to! He wouldn't know what else to do… "Urahara!"


	4. Chapter 4

Right. Here's a short chapter. I'll get five up soon, it's going to be longer. Hehe.

Any questions, comments on the story? They would be much loved. ;D

Again thanks to Brandeee" for Beta, and "Han and Kei" for moral support and generally being awesome. :D

[and uh, oops, sorry for the double alert. Something went weird and I had to fix it. But here's the real, edited, chapter four. 

----

"Keigo…Ichigo upset you, didn't he?" Mizuiro asked as the other entered his room, his reiatsu betraying his approach.

"Just a little, Mizuiro-sama," he admitted awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his head. "You're upset too, aren't you?"

Mizuiro smiled slightly once more, and didn't bother moving from his chair, "Forget my problems, Keigo." The other opened his mouth to protest, but Mizuiro shook his head.

"I'm fine now." A clear lie, but it's not as if he'd let Keigo comment on that, if he even picked up on it.

"If you say so, Mizuiro-sama." Hesitance laced his words, but Keigo didn't do anything about it.

He stopped there, not questioning or wanting to bother Mizuiro.

"Mhm. Now, was there anything you needed to know about…in particular, Keigo?"

"Yeah…I kinda wanted to know why—"

The door opening interrupted Keigo as Aizen walked into the room. The two boys bowed, greeting the leader with respect.

"Oh, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He questioned, knowing that of course he did, but doubting the others would remark on it.

"No, Aizen-sama. Keigo and I were simply talking about Ichigo."

Aizen nodded, satisfied with that answer. "That's fine and well, but aren't you late for a class, Keigo?" The Arrancar widened his eyes.

"Oh! You're right! My apologies, Aizen-sama."

The other just chuckled as Keigo bowed and ran out of the room quickly. Amusing, really.

The door shut behind Keigo and his reiatsu disappeared as he got farther away, heading off to his class. Aizen hadn't said anything yet, so Mizuiro figured he should speak.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Could you…teach me more?" Mizuiro pleaded with the elder man. "I want to—I need to be stronger to get back at Ichigo for what he did to us…" His voice dropped as he said this next statement. "And…I need to protect Keigo."

It was sweet, really. Mizuiro was, that is. He remembered when the dark-haired boy first came here, stubborn but quiet, only wanting to protect his friends…back then, that had included Ichigo, of course. But now, obviously, it was different.

"Of course I'll teach you, Mizuiro. Such a silly question; you should have known the answer already." No matter. He had been expecting this for quite some time, and was glad that the boy was going along with this, was coming to him, rather than anything else.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Mizuiro bowed rather low in respect.

"Shall we get started, then?"

---

Oh god. Trembling because of fright, and blood loss, among other things, the girl (then again, was she really a girl anymore?) stumbled her way down the street. She'd been away from the real world for such a long time…only now was she was just getting used to the once familiar surroundings.

Ichigo…she had to find Ichigo. The girl knew she had to find Ichigo or else…she really didn't want to think about it.

---

"And just how do you propose we go about this, Kurosaki?" Urahara questioned, waiting for Hanatarou to finish making tea for the both of them, hopefully to calm Ichigo's nerves.

"Considering you went once into Hueco Mundo and failed…I'm not sure if Soul Society will be jumping to go once more. And who said I would help you, anyway?"

"Because…they have—"

_Crash_!

Ichigo jumped; startled as the front door of Urahara's Shop had slammed open. The elder frowned slightly, gazing towards the entrance and wondering just who it could possibly be.

Ichigo jolted as the figure ran into the room, wondering why Urahara wasn't ready and what if this was an Espada or something—surely it wasn't, but that was beside the point right now what if it was.

"…Tatsuki!"

The girl smiled slightly at Ichigo. "Yo, I-" She staggered for a moment. Part of her face was bleeding rather badly, and there were sharp pieces of "bone" sticking out of her skin. It seemed she had gotten her hollow mask…broken, or something. "I need to talk to you. It's—it's not as if I have forever, though…It's not as if I was supposed to leave…or, survive."

At this point, Urahara quickly got up and brought the girl to sit beside them, calling for Hanatarou, who was still in the kitchen. The boy scurried out of the room, eyes wide at the mess that was in front of him. He was shocked, really. "I'll—I'll go get my med kit," he said quickly, running off to get it from the temporary room Urahara had let him sleep in.

Tatsuki shuddered, raising a hand to run through her hair. A few moments later, Hanatarou was tending to Tatsuki while she explained.

"Ichigo, you have to save Keigo and Mizuiro. Mizu…he's just so different now. You have to help him before he…he gets hurt even more." She coughed into her hand, a small spattering of blood falling off of her face. Grimacing, Tatsuki wiped it on her already bloody clothes.

"Orihime too. You have to get them and fix them—Ichigo! I know…know that you can do it."

"Please calm down, Arisawa-san! You're making your wounds even worse." Hanatarou reminded her worriedly.

She settled after a moment, attempting to calm down, letting Hanatarou work on her even if she really didn't want him to. It's not as if she was going to live for quite a while, if you thought about it.

Ichigo felt anger again at Aizen, because he'd done _this _to his friends, ruined them and nearly killed Tatsuki…"Damnit! How can he just do this?"

"Contact Soul Society as soon as possible." Tatsuki reminded Ichigo, voice quiet. "Get a group. Aizen shouldn't be doing this, not at all." Not like they could stop him completely, though…that was a whole different matter entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet another chapter. Terribly sorry for the delay, and as an apology, I'm making the chapter longer than usual. Again, SO much thanks to Brandeee for Beta, and to Etoli for just being there and a general awesomeness. :D . Oh, and, just so you know, there will be references to slash (being male/male and female/female) in this fic, as well as male/female. Just figured I should let that out there. You'll get a warning if anything, er. Happens. Not to squick anybody who doesn't care for it :P Anduhm. Playing with Izuru here, a little. Oyah. Reviews are loved, and, comments and such are so much fun. ;3

Err. Apologies for the double alert. Something weird happened when I tried to upload it the first time.

**Much Like ****Falling **: Chapter Five.

---

A few days had passed (the time felt much longer than that to Ichigo, who was desperately waiting on a response from Soul Society), and things were set to be done. It had been arguable, however, which was the reason for how long the hearing had run. The question had been something like: Did they want to risk all of this, without a definite chance of winning? There was so much to lose, yet, a fair amount to gain if they did, in fact, come back the 'winner.' Still, considering that Orihime's rescue had been futile, General Yamamoto was not so willing to jump right in and try again for…well, what were now some Arrancars and Orihime.

Yes, they had escaped death in the first trip to Hueco Mundo, but they couldn't count on their luck forever; someone, or more than one person, would surely die if they tried again. Never mind the fact that Yamamoto hadn't wanted anybody to go in the first place. With the possibility of a war looming over the horizon, he couldn't _afford_ to lose any more people!

But it had been argued that, if this mission was a success, they would have four people on their

side, two of which certainly knew the inner workings of Hueco Mundo—from what he heard, this Kojima-san was rather close to Aizen.

Somehow, they had come to a decision that they would make one last attempt—but if it failed, then there would be no more attempts. Fine, it was settled, and that was that. Ichigo knew that they'd just have to do it right this time.

--

Mizuiro was confident in his own abilities, knowing that he himself was growing stronger every day and it was hard not to show it off. Keigo was getting stronger as well, and the two boys made Aizen proud.

"Maa, Sousuke. They're growin' up jus' fine, ain't they?" Ichimaru Gin chirped, as he strode over towards the man standing in the room, watching Mizuiro and Keigo train in the room below.

"Indeed, Gin."

"Wot'cha gonna do if they send a party ta try an' rescue 'em?" Gin asked after a moment, tilting his head slightly, curious.

"Ah, but Gin," Aizen started, moving towards the barrier that kept the rooms separate, and kept the training concealed and safe for others. "You know Soul Society as well as I do. Who could they possibly send—if they send anybody, that might actually be able to take back the kids?" However, he did know that if Soul Society did choose to join with the Vaizards…he would have a much greater problem on his hand. But for now, he was only concerned with the people that they would send on a 'rescue mission.' The others were something to worry about later.

Gin thought about that question. Well, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Kurosaki…They were all bothersome, but even together the small handful of opposition hadn't been able to stop them as they left Soul Society. "Not anybody, really."

"So you see," Aizen continued, a slow smile making its way on his face. "These kids shall stay with us, despite the…pesky annoyances of Soul Society. They are simply like flies to us, Gin. Remember that."

"Hai, hai, Sousuke."

---

"You're telling me that we have to go…where?" Izuru Kira asked quietly, bringing a hand up to push his blonde hair out of his face, looking incredulously at Shuuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai, who were currently in his room.

"A rescue mission, Izuru." Repeated Shuuhei. "To Hueco Mundo."

Kira stared at the 9th division's vice-captain, (who, if you asked Kira, should very well be a captain, but that was a whole different matter entirely) panic flashing over his face. He didn't want to go to Hueco Mundo! There was no way he wanted to go, simply for the fact that he…he didn't quite trust himself.

Five months, still, was not long enough for one's heart to heal from…years of…everything. "I can't, Shuuhei. You know…"

"We both have to suffer, Izuru. You and me both—and everyone else," He reminded Kira gently, and the blond simply shook his head, not wanting to reply to Shuuhei's statement. They'd been over this, had argued this plenty of times before. He didn't want to get into another argument, anyway. He knew that his relationship with his captain was…different, to say the least, than Hisagi's with Tousen's.

"C'mon, Izuru. Ya should be over him already, anyway." Renji interrupted his thinking. He was smiling, trying to encourage the other. "You're stronger than that, aren't ya?"

Kira hesitated, but smiled slightly at Renji. "I suppose…"

Still, he didn't want to go. But…then he thought of Ichigo's friends, and felt rather selfish. He could help, and he reminded himself of that. He was stronger than that, wasn't he? He couldn't just stand back and let Aizen get _them_ just because he didn't want to have to face the cold that was Hueco Mundo and those…nightmares.

Kira would've had to face it sooner or later, so wasn't it best he went sooner rather than later? This way, maybe, he could get over his nightmares.

A smile worked his way on his lips, then. "Let's go get Ichigo's friends back."

---

"Renji-san! Oh—wait!"

Renji turned around, only to see a figure running towards him, Kira, and Shuuhei, who were just about to leave. He was confused, for a moment, before he noticed that, yes, it was Rikichi. Holding…a couple of boxes. Who knew what they held. "Er—"

A startled yelp came from him as he tripped, boxes falling everywhere.

Renji dived for the smaller Shinigami, grabbing him before he fell and got hurt. The boxes clattered to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"T-Thank you, Renji-san." Rikichi said after a moment, a blush littering his cheeks. It's not as if he wanted to trip and fall and be caught against Renji, and he pulled away from his grip.

"It's no problem." He said, simply, glancing at Shuuhei who was hiding a smile behind his hand, and Kira smiling visibly, muttering something to Shuuhei.

"We'll be over here if you need us, Renji," Kira said, taking Shuuhei and pulling him away from Rikichi and Renji.

"Erm," Rikichi quieted, bending down to pick up his boxes only to find a box in front of him, and he took it from Renji's grip, slightly embarrassed, muttering his thanks.

"I just wanted to know if, since you were going to the real world, and all, you could give these to Hanatarou." He questioned, not having seen his friend for a bit of a while, now, and wanting to give him something he'd been working on.

"Oh. No problem, I'll get them to him while we're there."

Rikichi beamed up at Renji. "Thanks. This—means a lot. And, um, the—the blue box is for you. Good luck, Renji-san! Come back in one piece." He said cheerfully, and then turned and ran off towards the sixth squad's barracks.

Renji just shook his head with a smile at Rikichi's antics, thinking this was rather nice of the boy. He walked over to Shuuhei and Kira, peering under the lid of the blue box. "Rikichi got sweets for us." He said, amused.

--

"My, my. Such a nice group you've formed here, isn't it?" Urahara commented as he led them towards the 'basement' of his shop.

Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki… Six people, six competent Shinigami. A medium-sized group, but it was better than nothing, right?

"Good luck, and don't come back without them this time!" Urahara said cheerfully, waving them off.


End file.
